The man with the bow tie
by lozza1989
Summary: <html><head></head>The Doctor and Rose are out shopping when she tells him of the time she was lost in a huge shopping centre as a child and how a strange man in a tweed jacket and bow tie had helped her out. A story of a young Rose tyler meeting the 11th Doctor.</html>


The man with the bow tie

The Doctor and Rose were walking round a busy shopping centre, looking for a present for Jackie because her birthday was coming up.

"So, what do you think your mum would like for her birthday then?" the Doctor asked, his long brown coat flapping behind him as they walked into the nearest gift shop.

"She said to suprise her" Rose replied as she picked up a snowglobe saying **happy birthday to the best mum in the world**.

"I think I'll get her this" she said before she walked up to the till to pay for it "I know she'll like what you've got her." The Doctor pulled out a CD named **Cliff richard's greatest hits**.

"You're right, listen after you've paid for that, you want to get something to eat" the Doctor suggested. Rose nodded and payed for her mum's present before she and the Doctor went to a nearby sandwich shop and bought a couple of sandwiches. Soon, the pair of them where sat outside, eating sandwiches.

"You know, this place brings back alot of memories" Rose said "you see, when I was about nine, I got lost in that very same shopping centre we've just been in."

"Oh yeah, so what happened then?" the Doctor asked, sounding quite interested.

"Well, the sales where on and mum wanted to check them out, so we decided to come here and we went into this shop. She told me to stay behind her so I did, but then we got seperated after a crowd of people barged past us when she was trying to look at shoes and I couldn't find her after that" Rose explained "but then this man helped me out, he alerted the security and managed to help find my mum."

"Did you know this guy then?" the doctor asked.

"No, he just appeared out of nowhere, but I do remember that he was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He kind of looked like a geography teacher." Rose then started having a Flashback of what happened that day.

...

Nine year old Rose tyler was stood in the middle of a huge shopping centre, scared and alone. She had just been in a clothes shop with Jackie and there was a huge sale on and she had got seperated from her by a crowd of ignorant bargain hunters, now she was lost, scared and she had no idea what to do. She raced around the shopping centre trying to find her but it was huge place and it was really busy, totally impossible to find anybody in. Giving up, little Rose sat up agaisnt a wall, pulled her knees up to her face and began to cry, but no one seemed to take much notice of the little girl crying because she was lost and alone in a huge busy shopping centre.

She had been crying for about ten minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, what's all this then?." Rose looked up and saw a man crouched down next to her. He appeared to be in his late twenties, had a funny hair do, he wore a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Rose knew well that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers so she scrambled to her feet and backed away from the stranger.

"Go away" she said, her voice shaking "go away." The man simply smiled and knelt down at her level.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he told her "I saw you crouched down there crying your little eyes out and I just wanted to know what the matter was." Rose looked at the Man and realized that he didn't look like the type of person who would harm a child, so she decided to tell him.

"I lost my mum, we we're in a shop, it got busy and I got seperated from her in the crowd, now I can't find her and I don't know what to do" Rose explained.

"Ok, well I'll help you find her, let's see if we can find someone from security and see if they'll try and find your mum for you" the man suggested. Rose nodded and the man then went to see if there was a security guard around until he spotted one stood outside a Woolworth's store so he grabbed hold of Rose's hand and raced over to were the security guard was stood.

"Excuse me sir" the man told the security guard "this little girl has lost her mum." The security guard nodded and knelt to little Rose's level.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Rose tyler" she replied, wiping her eyes and not noticing that the man in the tweed jacket seemed to be quite taken aback when she said her name.

"Ok Rose and what is your mum's name?" the security guard asked her in a gentle tone.

"Jackie Tyler" Rose replied "I don't know where she is and I'm really scared." The security guard smiled and reassured her that they'll help find her mum and asked her if she would like to come and wait in the security guard's office to wait for her. Rose nodded and turned to the man with the bow tie and tweed jacket.

"Will you wait with me please, I want to show my mum the person who helped me out" she said. Pretty soon, she was sat in an office room with the man and she she seemed to have made a friend in him.

"I like your bow tie" she said, pointing at the bright red bow tie he was wearing.

"Thankyou, I like it too. Bow ties are cool" he replied as Rose giggled. A few minutes later, Jackie came walking in, followed closely by a security guard.

"Rose" she yelled, running up to her daughter and flinging her amrs around her "Oh Rose I was worried sick, I thought someone took you."

"I got seperated from you in the crowd and I was lost, but this man helped me out." She gestured to the man in the tweed jacket who was still sat on the office sofa.

"Thankyou sir" Jackie said "thankyou for looking after my little girl."

"It was my pleasure" the man replied as he stood up "anyway, I must be going now, got a couple of friends who are probably wondering were I am." He then left the office and Jackie hugged Rose again.

"Come on darling, let's get back home and get you a hot Chocolate." Rose and Jackie walked back out into the shopping centre and she saw the man with the tweed jacket and bow tie stood with another man who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and a red headed girl outside a sandwich shop. The man in the tweed Jacket gave Rose and wave and she gave one back before leaving the shopping centre.

...

"So, did you see that guy around after what happened?" the Doctor asked Rose as they finished off their sandwiches. Rose shook her head and said that was the only time she had seen that man with the bow tie.

"But it must have been scary for you, being lost and alone as a child in a huge shopping centre" the Doctor pointed out as they got up from their seats and headed down the street "and he was the only person who came to see if you were ok?"

"Yeah, no one else even bothered to notice because they were too interested in shopping than to help ou a lost little girl" Rose pointed out as they walked to the Tardis and stepped inside. She sat on the Tardis sofa and watched as the Doctor activated the controls, unaware that the man who helped her out when she was lost in the shopping centre as a child was stood right in front of her or that he would become that man with the tweed jacket and the bow tie.

Meanwhile, Eleven years into the past, The Doctor, Rory, Amy where in the Tardis and they had just come back from a shopping centre. Amy was wondering about the little girl he had waved goodbye to before they left.

"She was lost, poor thing" the Doctor replied "and the weird thing is, she became one of my former companions, ten years from now and there was this one time when I was in my previous incarnation, we were out buying a birthday present for her mum and she told me about how had got lost and how I had helped her out without even knowing it was me."

"So, where is she now then?" Amy asked.

"She's living in a parallel universe and she's trapped in there so she can never return to this universe" the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry" Amy replied.

"Anyway" the Doctor said "where to next, I know, let's go to the planet bouncy. It's a planet where the ground is bouncy and you can bounce on it when you walk, it's really amazing." He then set the controls for the planet bouncy and remembered that day he had helped out the young Rose tyler when she was lost and afraid in that big shopping centre.

The end


End file.
